World's On Fire
by ApollaCammi
Summary: Whatever you do," she pleaded with him "Don't do to your daughters what Father did to me." Chapter Three re-written.
1. Take Me Away

_I was waiting all my life to know you,_

_All about you_

~~~

I was standing in line, waiting for my food when one of her friends bumped into her. She came flying into me.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologized. "If it wasn't for my klutzy friend over there…" she glared at one of the girls, who started to cower.

"No problem." I replied. "It's not every day I get to bump into pretty sheilas." She blushed a bit.

"Don't I know you?" she asked, a little puzzled.

"Maybe." I said, paying for my food.

"Well, what's your name?"

I whispered it to her as I passed. "Pyro." She shivered, and I realized she was one of the X-men. I walked past her and out the door.

~~~

_And now, I'm staring in your eyes like a child_

_I'm all about you_

~~~

I stared after that guy as he left. Now that I know his name, he does bear a certain resemblance to Pyro, the Acolyte. Aww- I was hoping I'd get to see him again.

"Amara! Girl, snap out of it! We're up." Rogue snapped. _Cranky much?___

"Sorry Rogue." We got our food and sat down.

"Did you hear about that new club down the street? They let minors only in on Fridays. Ya want to go?" Tabby asked. Jean declined, saying she had a date with Scott. Not unlikely, but it was more than likely it would end up as a make out session. Rogue agreed to go, as did Kitty.

"Amara?" Tabby was looking at me expectantly.

"Sure." I said. _Maybe he'll be there._

~~~

_And in our mind it comes so easily_

_But it's a feeling coming over me_

~~~

Maybe this was a bad idea. I mean, besides the girls, I don't know anyone else here. And they weren't much company. Rogue was hanging out with the Goths at the back of the club, Tabby was dancing with three guys as once, and Kitty was hanging with Kurt, who she had somehow managed to coerce into coming. I headed to the bar for another Coke.

"Hey sheila." I whipped around, trying to see who it was.

"Oh, it's just you Pyro." _Just you?!__ He's an Acolyte for gods sake! And I'm okay with him sneaking up behind me? I need to get my head checked._

"Careful sheila, it's dangerous to play with fire." I gave him a wry grin.

"Well then, someone should have told me that before I was born."

"You would be the one they call Magma?"

"Amara, please." He smiled.

"Well Amara, the name's John."

"It's nice to meet you John." _Why are we playing this game? We'll _both_ get burned._

"A dance?" he held out his hand. I hesitated. "I don't bite sheila."

"Okay. One dance."

***

"Hey Amara! Who were you dancing with?" Kitty asked after.

"Just a friend. His name is John. We have an- affinity for the same thing."

"Are you going to see him again?"

"I don't think so. We come from different areas. It would be almost impossible."

~~~

_I want to show you but there's no where_

_We can really be free_

_Everybody's watching_

~~~

_Clack, clack._

I waited impatiently on the ground. There would be hell to pay if she didn't show up soon and that guard dog with claws showed up first. Her sleepy head poked out the window.

"Jamie I swear if-"

"Not Jamie sheila."

"Pyro?"

"Yep."

"What are you doing here?"

"I want to show you something."

"Hang on." She crept back into her room and- I assume- changed out of her pyjama's because when she appeared again she was wearing a sweater and jeans. She climbed over the railing and slid down the rose trellis. I was waiting at the bottom.

"Sneak out a lot?"

"No, I don't Pyro." I held my hands out in front of me.

"Whoa sheila, don't get mad."

"I'm not."

"Then let's go." I grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the Institute.

"Pyro!" she hissed quietly before bursting into giggles.

"John, sheila, please."

***

Up in the tree, a figure watched silently, growling as they went by him. He caught a good whiff of the boy. If Spitfire wasn't in her bed in the morning –alone- then he wouldn't have a very long life expectancy anymore.

~~~

_Wouldn't it be good if we could be together?_

_Take me away_

_Take me far away from here_

~~~

"Where are we going?" I asked, following Pyro as he dodged around trees and branches.

"Patience is a virtue Amara."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. But seriously-" Pyro put a finger over my mouth.

"Shh. Close your eyes." Wondering what had happened to him, I did as I was told. I heard a lighter click open and the whoosh of flames.

"Can I open them?"

"Yeah." I opened my eyes, to see what surprise Pyro had for me. Standing there were Magneto, Gambit, Colossus and Sabretooth.

(Just Kidding! Sheesh! Rewrite!)

"Yeah." I opened my eyes, to see what surprise Pyro had for me. We were standing in the middle of a clearing that had a small, crystal pond near the center. Pyro had used the lighter to create a mini fire rainstorm, but the fire bits never touched the ground.

"Oh my god. It's beautiful."

"I was hoping you'd say that sheila."

He pulled out a bouquet of flowers from behind him. Somehow, he had managed to set them on fire without actually burning them.

"For you." I accepted them gracefully.

"They're exquisite."

"But not as beautiful as you." I couldn't help it. I giggled. It was just- too funny.

"I have something for you too."

"Really?" His tone was inquisitive, probing.

"Yes. Hang on." I focused and slowly, slowly, I burst into flames. I concentrated. If I could create fire, I could probably manipulate it too. Some of the flames around me grew out further from my body as they formed a couple dancing. I tried to make them look as much like we had a week ago as possible. I detached it quickly and handed it to John. He used his powers to stop it from falling apart after it was separated from my flames. I cooled down and he looked over at me.

"Thank you sheila."

~~~

_And I will run, with you_

_Don't be afraid_

_Navigate, and I will steer_

_Into the sun,_

_We will run_

~~~

I managed to get Amara home before the wolf noticed she was missing. I had gotten rid of the fire on her flowers before we started heading back, and she had kept them. The dancers were floating in front of us, a sort of flashlight so we wouldn't trip.

"G'night sheila."

"Good night Pyro, and thank you." I quickly leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before disappearing into the darkness, the dancers floating behind me.

***

After Pyro left, I stared after him and slowly climbed the trellis again. My last thought as I placed the flowers in an empty vase on the vanity and slipped under the covers was that we had just crossed a line and now there was no going back.

~~~

_I try, to remember when I was just a child_

_In my room_

~~~

Everything was easier before. Some of the girls have asked me who the flowers are from, and Logan has started shadowing me sometimes. And the guys are bugging me whenever they notice I'm staring off into space. It's not my fault that John is more interesting than whatever they're busy talking about. I haven't seen him since that night a week ago, but I have a feeling he'll show today. So I'm waiting.

~~~

_My imagination used to run wild, but I never knew_

_That nothing's ever as it seems to be_

~~~

The dancers faded a couple nights ago. I don't know why. My powers should have supported them, but then again they weren't exactly made of _normal flames. Gambit was harping on me about going soft. Bad move Sparky. I retaliated with his _chére_. I mean, he's in love with a girl that is not only younger than him by five years (I'm only two years older than Amara), but she's also untouchable. But then again, Amara is practically untouchable too, but only because we're from opposite sides of the mutant spectrum._

~~~

_When I dream of life, it's a reality_

_It should be easy when two people love each other truly_

_Everybody's talking_

~~~

I figured that this week _I_ would surprise Pyro. Last week was his turn and now it's mine. It's only fair, isn't it? I hid in the bushes next to ground below my window and settled down to wait. He didn't disappoint me. He showed up same time as last week, 11 o'clock. _Clack._

"Amara! Sheila, come on!" I stood up and walked stealthily over to him.

"Yes Pyro?" I whispered in his ear.

"Amara! Sheila, don't do that again." I started giggling.

"Is the big strong Pyro afraid of a girl?"

"No, I'm afraid of the big bad guard dog, Wolverine."

"Wolvie? He won't hurt you."

"Yeah, whatever." He rolled his eyes.

"So where are we going this week?"

"I thought we could go to the movies." My eyes lit up.

"Oh cool! There's this new movie that came out that I really want to see."

"Shall we?" He led the way out of the Institute and to his car.

"Nice." I breathed as I looked it over. It was a convertible like Scott's but that's where the similarities ended. His was silver with (what else) flames on the hood and doors.

"Glad you like it 'Mara." I grinned at the nickname and hopped in the passenger's seat. He drove us to the theatre and led me to the entrance.

"Well sheila, what movie?" I thought for a second and then pointed.

"That one." He looked up at the sign. _"Underworld."___

~~~

_Wouldn't it be good if they would understand us?_

~~~

"He came again Charles."

"Well Logan, it seems there is no harm done."

"Yet."

"Well, if something does happen, we'll take care of it then."

~~~

_Take me away_

_Take me far away from here_

_And I will run, with you_

~~~

"Thanks for the movie."

"Anything for my sheila."

I leaned over to Pyro and kissed his cheek. "See you next week?"

"Definitely."

~~~

_Don't be afraid_

_Navigate, and I will steer_

_Into the sun,_

_We will run_

~~~

No! Not today, please not today! Its date night, and guess where I am. The new recruits decided to have a movie night, and they wouldn't take no for an answer. What if John waits out there all night? What if Wolvie catches him? There are so many other what ifs swirling around in my head I can't concentrate. Maybe I can beg a headache and leave, and then sneak out and see Pyro then. But if Rahne comes back before I get in? Which is highly possible, since we're out from 11 til about 3 or 4. And the movie won't last that long. Maybe he can't come either. I'll just find some way to make it up to him.

~~~

_We...will run_

_Woo ooh ooh ooh woo,_

_We...will run_

_Oh ya ya ya_

~~~

He came, and left me a note.

_Dear Sheila,_

_Guess you couldn't make it. Be back next week. Make sure you're there._

_Love,_

_Pyro_

Isn't that sweet? I can't wait till next week.

~~~

_woo__ ooh_

_I will run with you wherever you go_

_Don't be afraid_

_Lets__ run away and I will steer into the sun_

_We will...run_


	2. My Only Wish

AN: I know, I know. Christmas was 13 days ago! I'm sorry I'm late. I had a lot to do this holiday. Anyway, it's a continuation of my Amryo songfic thing.

Disclaimer: Don't own X:men Evo or the original, kinda wish I did, but oh well. The cover song by Britney Spears "My Only Wish this Year" doesn't belong to me either, for which I am glad, as I don't particularly like her as a person but some of her songs are good.

Shoutouts: Thanks to all the people who reviewed the first chappie.

Rogue: What sort of person forgets to post a Christmas story on Christmas?!

Cammi: *sweatdrops* On with the story!!

_Last night I took a walk in the snow _

_Couples holding hands places to go _

_It seems like everyone but me is in love _

_Santa can you hear me? _

~~~

Amara snuggled closer to John, looking at the snowy park from where she sat.

"It's so pretty at night." she said, sighing contentedly.

"Y'know what would make it better?" John asked her.

"No fire John."

"'Mara, y'wound me. I was going to say hot chocolate." He pulled a thermos and two cups from the bag beside him. He poured some into each cup and handed one to Amara.

"Thanks." she told him, blowing on it to cool it down.

"No problem."

She looked up at him. "So what are you doing this Christmas?"

"Nothing, pro'bly."

She looked shocked. "You're not going to see your family?"

"None of my family wants to see me." She leaned closer to comfort him.

"I'm staying at the Institute this year. My family is busy back home."

"Yeah, must be hard being part of a royal family." John joked. Amara mock glared at him and then looked at her watch.

"I have to go back soon." She said.

"Come on." Pyro said, sighing. "Let's get you home."

~~~

_I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss _

_I sent it off, it just said this _

_I know exactly what I want this year _

_Santa can you hear me? _

~~~

Amara stopped before going to her room. "I uh, I got you something for Christmas. I just wanted to give it to you early." She pulled a little box out of her pocket and handed it to him.

"Thanks 'Mara." John leaned forward and kissed her, just a light brushing of the lips. She blushed and started climbing the trellis up to her room. He watched until she was safely up, then headed back to the Acolyte's base.

~~~

_I want my baby baby _

_I want someone to love me _

_Someone to hold _

_Maybe maybe _

_He'll be all my own in a big red bow _

~~~

Rahne sat up in her bed as Amara crawled back into the room. "So what happened?" Amara gasped and jumped.

"I thought you were asleep."

"And I thought you told me everything."

"How'd you know?"

"I change into a wolf. Therefore, I have the wolf's sense of smell."

"Oh no! Does that mean Mr. Logan knows too?"

"'Fraid so. But don't worry, the Professor's got it all under control."

"The Professor knows?! I wanted to keep it a secret." Rahne looked amused.

"Amara, we live in a house with eleven other teenagers. _Nothing's a secret around here." Amara smiled._

"Touché." Rahne relented when she saw got a closer look at Amara's face. "You're tired. Tell me tomorrow."

~~~

_Santa can you hear me? _

_I have been so good this year _

_And all I want is one thing _

_Tell me my true love is here ___

~~~

John sat in the living room, turning the present over and over in his hands, still unopened. She'd given him a present, and then he'd gone and kissed her- she probably hated him now. Remy popped his head in the room.

"Homme, you alright? You've been sitting there for three hours." _A record, he thought._

"Really? Didn't notice." And John turned his attention back to the present. Remy watched in amazement. John, the hyper one, was acting like Piotr.

"Femme problems?"

"'Huh? Oh, a sheila. No, not really."

"Wan' t' tell Remy?"

"Nah, it's ok mate."

"Well, are you at least gonna open whatever it is y'got there in your hand?"

"I guess." John pulled the wrapping off the box and opened it. Inside was a lighter with a fire engraved on one side and a bunch of squiggles on the other. On closer inspection, the squiggles were two ornately carved letters: A and J, intertwined. Resting at the bottom of the box were a few refill fuel canisters. Remy groaned. Who in their right mind would give a pyromaniac mutant with the power to control fire a lighter?

~~~

"So what happened?" Rahne asked.

"Nothing..." Amara replied

"Liar!"

"Well, he sort of- kissed me." She admitted to her friend.

"Oh my god! That's so cool!" she looked at Amara. "Is something wrong?"

"No. I liked it. I just wonder- you know, if he's seeing someone else."

Rahne looked at her. "You're kidding me, right? He braves Wolverine, the professor, and a _really_ sophisticated security system every time he comes to see you! I doubt he has anyone else."

Amara grinned slightly. "Yeah, guess you're right." Her doubts dispelled, she grabbed Rahne's hand. "Let's go down to breakfast. I'm _starving!"_

~~~

_He's all I want _

_Just for me _

_Underneath my Christmas tree _

_I'll be waiting here _

_Santa, that's my only wish this year ___

~~~

John sat in the living room. Remy was out, as was Piotr. Magneto and the furball were on some mission, and he had decided to enjoy having the house to himself. Of course, he was bored out of his mind five minutes after they left. He tried watching TV, but that was boring. Solitaire? Boring too. He even tried reading one of Piotr's books, Moby Dick. _Flick, Flick, Flick._ He created different shapes with his new lighter. Then he created one of Amara, and promptly closed the lighter by accident. Free of the lighter, the fire grew until it engulfed the room. John, realizing his mistake, also realized that he should put the fire out. But it was so _pretty! Who in their right mind would want to put it out? He got out of the base and stood on the lawn, watching as the fire consumed the building. Unfortunately for John, that was when Magneto decided to return. He could do nothing but stare for about a minute and then strode over to John. "What did you do?" he roared. "And where are the other two?!" Just as he was asking that, Remy drove up on his motorcycle and Piotr walked into the compound._

"Where have you two numbskulls been?" he yelled at them. "Look what he did! He burnt my base down!"

"Well, it's not like that's a really bad thing." Remy put in. "You have about twenty others."

Magneto just glared at him. "Get out!" He yelled at them.

"Where we s'posed to go mate?" John asked.

"Does it look like I care you idiot?" Magneto called two of his transport pods and he and Sabertooth climbed in, Sabertooth giving them a savage grin before they closed up and flew away. John started to walk away.

"Hey! Homme! Where you going?"

John shrugged.

"Well, come on then."

John stared at Remy. "What? Us teammates got to stick t'gether." Piotr and John stared at him.

"And just where do you suggest we go?" Piotr asked.

"Remy know just the place."

~~~

_Christmas eve I just can't sleep _

_Would I be wrong with taking a peek? _

_Cuz I heard that you're coming to town _

_Santa can you hear me? ___

~~~

The two of them looked at Remy. Then the Institute. Remy. Institute. Remy. Institute. Remy. Institute. Remy. Institute. Remy. Institute. You get the picture.

"Are ya crazy?!?!" John demanded.

"Non. Y' the crazy one." Before he could retaliate, he bent at the controls and quickly disabled them. "Ring the doorbell John."

"What?! ME?!" Remy glared at him. His voice dropped dangerously as he pulled out a few cards. "Ring the doorbell homme. Now."

John gulped as he did as he was told.

~~~

_I really hope that you're on your way _

_With something special for me in your sleigh _

_Oh, please make my wish come true _

_Santa, can you hear me? ___

~~~

Amara sighed and got off of the couch when the doorbell rang. "I got it!" she yelled. Opening the door, she came face to face with gambit, Colossus and- John.

"Hey luv. Can we come in?"

~~~

_I have been so good this year _

_And all I want is one thing _

_Tell me my true love is near _

_He's all I want _

_Just for me _

_Underneath my Christmas tree _

_I'll be waiting here _

_Santa, that's my only wish this year _

_Santa, that's my only wish this year_

AN: The second part's kind of long but it is up tomorrow-hopefully. See you soon!


	3. Problems

AN: I know absolutely nothing about Amara's siblings and names, if she even has any. Therefore, I am sorry if I get it wrong or if it offends you. Also, this is the rewritten chapter three. I liked the first one, but after that I wasn't sure what to write. With this one though, I've got ideas for at least two more chapters. Oh, and it's still not a songfic because I can't find one that fits right.

The Professor looked over his desk at the three former Acolytes. Amara had called him, Jean and Rogue when they arrived. As he questioned them, he lightly touched their minds. Although he had learned that he could not easily read their minds, a light touch gave him insight into their feelings. He couldn't detect anything that gave him pause. He thought this over for a few minutes. It was obvious they had no where to go, and he couldn't in good conscience let them leave. "Why did you choose the Institute?"

"Well there aren't a lot of mutant friendly places anymore." Remy pointed out.

"'Cept the sewers." John added. "But let's face it, Colossus here ain't really built for small spaces and Rem' flatly refused to get his trench coat all mucky." Charles made his decision.

"You can stay, for a while at least." His students' reactions were varied, though not unexpected. Jean was thoughtful, accepting his decision, Amara was happy, but hiding it well. Rogue, on the other hand, was neither accepting nor happy. The feelings of distrust and unhappiness were rolling off her like waves. "Jean, Rogue, you are excused. Amara, I want you to give our new members a tour." The girls nodded and headed out, the boys following.

"So will the lovely cheré be joining us for the tour?" Remy asked Rogue.

"Bite meh Swamp Rat." She hissed at him as she walked past. Jean had split in the opposite direction.

"Well, off we go." Amara told the three. She led then off, ignoring John's snicker.

~~~

Amara showed them the library- "We can read the books here or back in our rooms.", the danger room- "Where we train and also where we have extra sessions with Logan early in the morning when we make him mad.", the kitchen- "Be here early or don't eat" and the boundaries between dorms. "Anyone caught going to the other side after 11 PM spends an automatic two weeks with Logan, one-on-one Danger room sessions." Ending up at their room, she opened the door. "This is your room, you're all going to have to share, I hope that's not a problem." They all shook their heads no. "Great! I'm going to be outside if you need me." she was gone.

"What now?" John asked.

"Normally I'd say unpack but it's kind of a dud because everything burnt up." Remy said casually.

"Yeah, sorry bout that." He brightened. "I'm going to head to the kitchen, see what these guys have to eat around here."

~~~

John was half-in, half-out of the fridge, digging around for food when he heard someone come in. He ignored them, focusing on the contents of the fridge.

"Hey Ray." he heard a girl say.

"Ray?"

"Ray!" he found the last ingredient for his sandwich and stood up. The girl was standing in front of him. She blushed. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"No problem." He dished some of the horseradish out and dumped it on his sandwich.

"I'm Rahne. You new around here?"

"You could say that. Just joined this morning." Rahne looked at him, his face finally clicking.

"Oh! It's you Pyro. Well, welcome to the team."

"Glad to be here."

"Hey, if you're looking for Amara, she's out back, in that little clearing." John was a little surprised, then shrugged it off.

"Thanks sheila."

"No problem laddie."

~~~

He wandered around to the back of the Institute, finding Amara right where Rahne said she would be.

"Hey." he sat down beside her.

"Hi John."

"So I met a friend of yours earlier."

"Which one?"

"Said her name was Rahne."

"My roomie."

"You told her?" he asked, surprised.

"Not intentionally. She's a metamorph, turns into a wolf. She smelt you. The Professor and Logan know too." Amara felt John tense beside her. She laughed. "Don't worry. The Professor doesn't mind, else he would have told me, and he's not letting Logan kill you. Otherwise, you'd probably already be six feet under."

"And that makes me feel _so_ much better 'Mara."

John pulled Amara closer and she snuggled up to him, giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. You."

John looked at her, confused. She took that opportunity to lean up and kiss him. Pulling away, she grinned.

Remy wandered around the mansion, mapping all possible routes, eventually ending up in the rec room. The only other occupant was none other then Rogue.

"Hey cheré."

"Go 'way swamp rat, Ah'm tryin' ta read."

Remy glanced out the window and saw the students having a snowball fight. "Why ain't ya outside with de others?"

"I don't like snow." She was purposefully giving him short answers in the hope that he would get the hint and leave.

"Alright cheré, have it your way." Remy said after a few minutes of silence. He left. Rogue looked up from her book and noticed he had left a card behind. "Queen of Spades…" she said. Last time it was the Queen of Hearts. Wait a sec- wasn't there another name for it? _The Bitchy Queen._ The little voice in her head told her. "Very subtle Cajun, very subtle." Her voice was full of laughter as she spoke to the empty room.

"It's getting kind of cold out here." John said.

"Yeah. You want to go in?"

"Sure." Amara got up and tossed a snowball at John before sprinting back to the mansion. John immediately gave chase. He caught up to her and tackled her, dragging both of them down into the snow. They lay there for a while, catching their breaths, before John hoisted himself to his feet and put his hand down at her level. "Come on." He pulled her up and, soaking, they walked into the mansion together.

"Amara!" Kitty yelled down the stairs as they entered the house. "Phone call!"

"Thanks Kit!" she went into the front hall to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Amara?"

"Daddy!"

"Can you come and visit us before the holidays are over? We want you to spend New Years with us."

"Sure! I can't wait to see you guys again. I'll ask the Professor if he can fly me over."

"No, don't do that. We don't want to put him out. We sent you a first class ticket in the mail."

"Thanks Daddy. I'll see you then." They said their good-byes and hung up.

"I'm going home!" she said excitedly. "I get to see my family again."

"You're going home?" John asked her.

"Just for a few days. My parents want to spend New Years with me."

"That's-that's great."

"I won't stay. I'll be back before school starts again."

John swept her into a hug, smelling her hair. "You better."

~~~

There were mixed feelings approaching Christmas. One the one hand, it was Christmas. One the other, they were losing a student for a week. They were such a tight-knit group it was hard to imagine such a thing. On Christmas Eve morning, they gathered around the tree and handed out presents. Amara ended up with a cell phone from all the adults at the Institute, with their number already programmed in, so she could keep in touch. She got various gifts of makeup, clothes and jewelry from the other students. The last present Amara received was labeled "From Santa". Looking up at John, he winked and gave her a grin. Opening the secret one last, she discovered a necklace and pendant. The pendant was a flame, and written on it, cleverly worked into the pattern, were the letters A and J. She smiled at John.

"Hey Rahne, help me put this on?" she asked. Rahne lifted up Amara's hair and did the clasp at the back.

"Thanks." The other students had all got what they wanted as well, and they spent the rest of the day trying out various presents.

~~~

On Christmas Day, they were at the airport to say good bye to Amara. She hugged all of them and promised to call everyday. Getting on the plane, she watched the ground disappear as it took off. She fell asleep soon after take off, and didn't wake up until one of the stewardesses asked her if she wanted something. Realizing how close they were, she stared out the window, trying to identify the landmarks as she passed. Getting off the plane, she saw her older brother Shawn waiting for her. She dropped her bags and almost toppled him over when she gave him a hug.

"Hey smallfry." Shawn said, ruffling her hair. "Ready to go back home?"

When they had stepped off the ferry, she stood there for a second, taking in the familiar landscape.

"Miss it?" Amara nodded.

"Well then, let's get you back, shall we?"

She grinned and hoisted her bag over her shoulder, heading for the palace.

When she opened the doors of the palace, she was bombarded by a host of children, most between ten and five. "Auntie Amara!!" They all yelled. She dropped her bags at the door and swept as many as she could into a hug.

"How have all my favourite nieces and nephews been?" All of them started talking at the same time and she listened and nodded to them, with the youngest in her arms. Her brothers and sister, all older than her, had two or three kids, Mari was about to have four, she learned. She was "rescued" a few minutes later by the various parents, then her siblings came to say hi. First was Mari, the oldest at 29. Second was Jesse, who was 27. Last were her parents, who she greeted properly before giving them hugs.

"You have grown so much dear." Her mother said. "We are glad to have you back."

"We have much to catch up on." Her father said. "But first, unpack and spend some time with your brothers and sister."

~~~

At dinner, Amara found herself across from an empty chair. The owner came in later, and her father led him over to introduce him. "Amara, this is Price Faris. He's staying here for a while." Amara glared at the boy across from her as soon as her father left.

"You used to put bugs in my hair and fling food across the table at me when no one was watching." The prince reddened.

"Guilty. But I apologize." Amara didn't forgive him and ignored him for the rest of the meal. Amara's parents watched them worriedly.

~~~

"Yes?" Amara asked, sticking her head in the door. "You called me?"

"Come in dear." Her mother said.

"We wanted to talk to you about your future." He father said. Amara tensed. Talks that started off with this were never good news.

"At birth-" That wasn't a good sign either, she thought "-you were engaged to the prince of a neighbouring land, as were all your brothers and sisters, although most of their betrothed were nobles from Nova Roma. Anyhow, your betrothed is Faris."

"What?! I can't marry him! I hate him! And besides, I'm too young!"

"The engagement ceremony is on New Years." Her father continued. "The actual marriage ceremony won't be for a few years."

Amara froze. "No. I can't." she said.

"You can, and you will." Her father said. "You have two choices young lady. Marry the Prince or give up all ties to this family." Amara stared at her father and saw he was serious.

"Very well." Her voice was frosty and her expression hard.

"You will cut off all contact with anyone from the Institute. And get rid of that necklace." Amara stopped her face from showing the horror she felt at the last request. She swept her parents a curtsy before exiting the room. Up in her bedroom, she slowly took the necklace off and placed it gently in a music box her parent had given her. A single tear fell on it as she closed the lid. She used a small amount of her power to melt the clasps together and took it to Shawn's room. She gave it to him and started to speak, ignoring his startled gaze.

"Whatever you do" she pleaded with him. "Don't do to your daughters what Father did to me."

She ran back to her room, throwing herself onto her bed, not caring how wrinkled her dress got. With John, she had forgotten she was a princess, forgotten she had obligations. It had been _liberating_. And now she had to give it up, without saying goodbye. What was he going to think?

~~~

It was a week later, and she found herself always reaching for the necklace she no longer wore for reassurance she could never get. It was the engagement dinner and she found herself unable to feel anything. She was sitting next to Faris, and he kept smiling and reaching for her hand, seemingly disappointed when she didn't react. She was cold inside, unable to feel the warmth that had once resided in her veins. Dinner came and went, signaling the beginning of the ceremony. Faris led her up to the dais, getting down on one knee and holding her hand in his. "Amara Aquilla, Princess of Nova Roma, I humbly ask you-" _More like father commanded._ "- to take me, Prince Faris of Arabia as your fiancé." Her father glared at her and she realized she hadn't responded yet. She nodded weakly. Faris started to place the ring on her finger, _the one that will mark me as his. Strange, how such a small and insignificant thing can change your life. And it's not ugly or anything. It would just be so much better if John were the one in front of me…_ Something snapped. She flared up, more brilliant and powerful than before. She advanced on her "fiancé" first.

"I would rather die than marry you." She told him. "You are the most ignorant man I have ever met!"

"How could you raise him like that?" she asked her "in-laws". "I would be ashamed to call you parents!"

She turned to the room, making sure they could hear every word she was about to say. She took a deep breath and lifted off her tiara, throwing it on the floor.

"I refuse to get married to this wretch and I accept the consequences! I forfeit any claim to the throne of Nova Roma and sever all ties to the royal family!" With that, she ran out of the room. The only noise was the still spinning tiara as it hit the floor.

~~~

Amara ran to Shawn's room, bursting the top of the music box of and grabbing her necklace. She threw her favourite outfits in her bag, ignoring every thing else and headed out to wait for the X-Jet.

When it arrived, she walked on silently, fully intent on ignoring everything and everyone until she caught sight of John. Her eyes started watering and her knees buckled under her, almost falling before he caught her. "They abandoned me John! I'm an orphan!" Burying her face in her hands, her shoulders shook as she cried. John tightened his embrace.


End file.
